


Till You/直到你

by Evathehuman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, From beginning till the end, M/M, Spanish National Team, real madrid - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: A long love story through their (Iker/Xavi) entire life爱情故事





	Till You/直到你

互攻，蘑卡/卡蘑都有

1.  
哈维不喜欢卡斯蒂亚人，他们全家都不喜欢。  
噢，应该说所有加泰罗尼亚人都不喜欢。  
祖父在他三岁的时候就跟他讲西班牙人迫害他们的故事，讲弗朗哥的白色恐怖，讲那个在枪支底下出现的11-1。他妈妈带他去诺坎普看巴萨比赛，他看着罗马里奥在他面前打入那个惊世倒钩，那一瞬间全场观众都爆炸了，他的宇宙都是红蓝色。  
他记得儿时看过一本讲印第安人的书，欧洲白人怎样将他们赶尽杀绝，毁灭他们的文化、历史与语言。他觉得这跟西班牙人对他们的祖辈做出的事很像，只不过稍微仁慈一点，给他们一小块儿地区自生自灭。  
卡西也不喜欢加泰罗尼亚人。  
他出生到现在，喜欢的都是白色。白色代表圣洁、高贵与优雅，符合他见过的所有皇马人的气质。加泰人却总是妒忌他们的一切，每年为了独立游行一场。他的伙伴喊他们“粗俗鄙陋的乡巴佬”，他的小学历史老师曾不屑地说过，“靠着一点海港优势发家致富，就敢对政府和国王不敬起来了。”  
但他们当时只是孩子，孩子总要长大，将真实想法埋在肚子里，而去接受那些令自己利益最大化的想法。  
哈维在拉玛西亚长大，他学到了谦卑、稳重、自信而尊重对手。他不被允许在训练或者比赛里骂脏话，在和敌方对手握手时一定要看着对方眼睛，也不能因为种族、肤色歧视任何人。  
卡西也一样。  
哈维在16岁时入选了国家队，当时巴萨克鲁伊夫刚刚下课，梦一队解散，拉玛西亚除了他没在这个年龄段出任何好苗子，导致他一个人孤零零地出现在训练基地。  
队里基本都是十六岁左右的男孩，只有一个十四岁的小门将，却做得比任何同年龄的门将都要好，他的扑救让他想起苏比萨雷塔，从凯尔特人手里拯救他们的西班牙历史第一门将。  
教练们兴奋地交口称赞，从偶然的只言片语中，他了解到他来自皇马青年队，是土生土长的卡斯蒂利亚人。  
真令人讨厌，皇马又有一个好门将了。  
在集训队中，教练要求他们摒弃俱乐部和地区的差异，好好团结起来，一起为西班牙而战。训练中特意不给其他不同肤色的孩子传球的人会被罚跑圈。而那个小守门员，他后来知道他叫卡西，是队中对这方面最敏感的。他大声制止有孩子对他喊Culé（屁股），要求那人在全队面前道歉。  
小小年纪就有后来当国家队队长的样子了啊。  
很久以后哈维想起来，觉得当时的加泰罗尼亚人普遍有着历史受害者思想，而卡斯蒂利亚人则普遍妒忌着巴塞罗那的经济发达。两个民族的潜意识被融入社会的氛围，被孩子们吸收而去，再传给下一代。这种仇恨是凝聚民族的方式之一，具体的仇恨对象，以及历史的真相并不是那么重要。比如，他以后也会告诉自己的孩子皇马是全世界最烂的俱乐部，但卡西是世界上最好的守门员之一。  
两个孩子成为了好友。  
两年后他们参加了u18的欧锦赛，击败波兰拿回了冠军。然后一年后，他已经顺利升上了巴萨一队，国家队也在世青赛上击败日本，拿回西班牙第一个世界冠军。  
他们有一次一起翻墙溜出去看电影，被主帅发现，然后一起叫了家长。哈维母亲很不情愿地飞来马德里，然后抬头就看见了卡西利亚斯母亲的皇马围巾。两家人就这样尴尬地认识了。  
哈维和卡西并排坐在主帅办公室外的长凳上，手放在膝盖上，像乖巧的小学生。但他们听见墙壁那侧的声音越来越大：  
“是你这种分 裂 分子的孩子把我家伊克尔带坏的！我以前喊他十点上床！他都不敢十点零一去睡！”  
“我？我不跟你这疯子和侵略者说话！”接下来是加泰语，“哈维不会跟这种混小子一起玩！”  
声音平息下去，主帅压低声音说了什么，两个孩子竖起耳朵听，总共捕捉到了一点“国家队未来”“团结”“天才”一类的话，然后又过了很长一会儿，两位母亲和主帅一起走出来。  
“妈妈，我知道错了。”卡西赶紧站起来道歉。  
主帅满意地点头，哈维母亲问他：“那你呢，哈维，你知错吗？”  
“嗯。”他只回答了一个词，他从小就倔。  
卡西大概是回家后对他妈妈说了不少自己的好话，哈维想，因为三天之后哈维母亲就接到了卡西妈妈的电话，话里诚恳地为吵架道歉，还邀请哈维父母在国家队集训的时候一起去看儿子。埃尔南德斯夫妇自然领情，然后夸卡西聪明有为，肯定是国家队未来主力。  
但他们都知道那仅仅是恭维。他们那时候太年轻了，国家队里哈维的位置上有瓜迪奥拉，卡西的则是苏比萨雷塔，一位是克鲁伊夫钦点的后腰，一位是国家队历史第一门将。在俱乐部，两个人都清楚自己仅仅是在b队，一队则遥遥无期。  
1999年，他们拿到了世青赛冠军，距离他们认识已有三年。在吵了三年到底皇马还是巴萨才是全世界最伟大的俱乐部后，他们一起举起奖杯，然后发现那个问题的答案并不重要。  
噢不，说错了，当然是很重要的。他们在任何人面前都会继续坚持这一点，但他们此刻心照不宣地达成了共识，抛开俱乐部，西班牙国家队是合法存在的国家中最强的。  
哈维坚持要在这个句子里加入“合法的”这个词，而卡西叹了口气，表示无所谓。  
因为哈维常常唱的那首加泰罗尼亚民歌，连他也知道歌词了：  
我的国家是那么小 小到太阳下山后 哪儿也找不到它  
我的国家是那么小 小到爬上一座钟楼后 可以看到 另一座高高的钟楼  
我的国家是那么小 小到可以放在心里 带去无论多远的地方  
我的国家 是小小的加泰罗尼亚 无论在哪儿 我都会永远爱它  
哈维最崇拜的偶像瓜迪奥拉有句著名的话：“法律规定我必须为西班牙队效力，但我的心目中，加泰罗尼亚才是我的祖国。”  
2.  
世纪初，巴萨黑暗而混乱，皇马两夺欧冠，买入大牌球星，星光熠熠。  
卡西在欧冠淘汰赛两扑必进球，一手将皇马从悬崖边上拉进决赛，一战成名。他成了伯纳乌的宠儿，卡斯蒂亚人简直爱死他了。  
但诺坎普却飘起漫天白手绢。他挤走了瓜迪奥拉，球队战绩一落千丈，更衣室薪资爆炸，新进一队的老朋友普约尔气得天天怒吼，却没有任何作用。加泰罗尼亚人喊着队伍解散，卖掉每一个人。  
在被喊毒瘤的日子里，他还在给卡西打电话，这是习惯，无法停止。他们从三年前离开国家队集训时就开始每周打电话了。但他们约定好不说俱乐部，除此之外能说的其实也不多，他们只能聊2002的韩日世界杯，聊预选赛。  
但哈维的电话越来越少，他声音里消沉的成分越来越多。卡西于是开始主动打电话过去，然后扯些有的没的。  
他乐于看到巴萨吃瘪，他们全家人都高兴看到最强大的敌人分崩离析，联赛快掉进降级区。但报纸上恶毒地攻击他的朋友，预言2002世界杯有哈维这样的毒瘤在阵中就走不远。  
有时候他会偷偷希望巴萨赢几场，别超过皇马，就刚好赢到媒体别骂哈维就可以了。  
这个想法刚一冒出他就惊出自己一身冷汗，然后努力把它抛之脑后。  
那是百年死敌。巴萨为11-1至今仇恨马德里政府，他们何曾不是因为克鲁伊夫带给他们的第一个5-0痛恨那个荷兰人？这变成了一个极其敏感的比分，因为1974年的那个5-0，象征着巴萨的全面崛起。在此之前，巴萨已经十八年未能获得联赛冠军。  
皇马在一大半个二十世纪里都是西班牙的绝对老大，因为他们有欧冠，其他队伍都没有；他们有政府支持，甚至有皇室钦点。但自从那个荷兰人，那个5-0后，巴萨走到了今天，靠着漂亮的足球打法，跟他们平起平坐。  
他家世代支持皇马，就像哈维家世代支持巴萨。但那一瞬间，他几乎要为了一个敌营的中场而倒弋。  
卡西藏起自己的心思，一点点，只有一点点。况且，他也看不出哈维有没有同样的心思。  
在电话里，和往常一样，他们不聊俱乐部。哈维郁闷，卡西就在电话里装装疯卖卖傻，想逗哈维开心。  
“在给谁打电话啊，女朋友啊？笑这么开心？”  
话筒背景里传来模糊的声音，可能是哈维的哥哥，然后一阵慌乱的动作声，门砰地一下关上。  
“怎么了？”  
“有个傻瓜随便进我房间，你继续说。”  
哈维的声音和任何时候一样冷静，听不出笑意，但卡西此刻突然一喜。  
他可能和我有一样的感觉。  
巴萨堕落的罪魁祸首菲戈回诺坎普那天，嘘声震天。比赛第三十分钟，哈维长传，将球吊入禁区，恩里克头球破门，诺坎普完全疯狂了，这是他们两个赛季以来第一次领先皇马。卡西朝后卫们大吼，气得锤了门柱一拳。但哈维顾不上，他太开心了，正被队友们抱成一团。  
后来卡西发现，偶尔互相伤害也许是保持浪漫的一种好方法。  
他们那晚违背了不谈俱乐部的约定。  
“你很开心？”  
“是啊，我现在笑得睡不着觉。”  
“我们下次会赢回来的，恭喜你们，踢了一场很好的比赛，普约尔完全冻结了菲戈，他真不错。”  
“得了吧，”哈维嘲笑他。“说出你的真实想法。”  
“去你妈***！要不是***！傻逼裁判！你们根本就**和**！！”  
卡西骂了一分钟，然后缓过一口气，说：“好了到此为止。我不该那么失态，但就像以前那样，别谈俱乐部了。”  
“我觉得我们可以做个约定，除了德比的时候。”哈维提议。  
“好，那你说说，赢皇马的感觉怎么样？”  
“就像性高潮。”  
哈维一句话噎住了他。卡西脸红了，而且下身有一些反应。  
02年的世预赛结束后，主帅安排全队在马德里进行三个星期的合练。哈维和普约尔是仅有的进国家队的巴萨人，瓜迪奥拉远走，恩里克因伤离队。于是两个人被分配到了同一间房，两个新人看着队里的古蒂劳尔们被前呼后拥。  
普伊知道哈维和卡西关系好。全队都知道，他们偶尔会在训练结束后一起出去看电影。但集训结束的前一个晚上，普约尔在房间里一个人看电视，晚上十一点了，哈维还没有回来。  
普约尔有点担心，他套上外套，跑去卡西和阿隆索的房间前敲了敲门。  
卡西在里面。  
“看见哈维了吗？他还没回来，我找不到他。”  
“他没回来？”卡西大惊失色，两个人像傻瓜一样对望了五秒，“我跟他看完电影一起走到训练基地的门口才分手的啊！他应该到房间一小时了。”  
“要不要告诉主帅？”阿隆索说。  
“但现在这么晚了……”卡西慌得直搓手。  
“等等，先别打扰老人家。”普约尔抓起口袋里的手机，“我先给这傻子打个电话试试。”  
电话响了十几秒，通了，所有人都松了一口气。  
“喂？”  
“你在哪？你这个混蛋！”普约尔爆发出可怕的狮吼，阿隆索和卡西向后退了一步，“十一点半了不回房间？快急死我知不知道？”  
“我在回巴塞罗那的火车上。”  
“……”  
长久的沉默，然后哈维打破了：  
“我应该提前跟你说的，抱歉。”  
“好吧……就那么急着回去？一晚也不想多呆？你没喝多吧？”  
电话那头又沉默了，长到普约尔以为是电话断了信号，他才又出声说道：  
“我有点想我女朋友。想早点见到她。”  
此话一出，三人立刻交换了一下眼神。阿隆索和普伊一起做了一个“啧啧啧”的嫌弃表情，卡西则是面无表情。  
“好啦，下次跟我或者任何人早点说一声，我们不会嘲笑你的，大情圣。我们差点把主帅老人家喊起来了知不知道？”  
“我们？”话筒那头的声音尖锐了起来，“还有谁在？”  
卡西想出声请求不要提到我，但普伊已经说出口了，“我和卡西利亚斯，还有阿隆索，我找不到你只能找他了。你们两个连体婴。”  
又是沉默。哈维今晚很反常，而普伊已经很不耐烦了。这人今天什么毛病。  
“下次我会提前说的。抱歉，太晚了，你们先回去睡觉吧，晚安。”  
电话挂断了，此刻卡西的心情和夜晚一般空寂。  
他们那晚去看的电影叫做恋恋笔记本，而哈维从电影中段开始哭，一直哭到电影结束，卡西跟他说什么都不回答。  
结果这家伙直接跑回巴塞罗那了。  
卡西失眠了，隔壁床上的阿隆索已经开始发出轻微的鼾声。他拒绝思考，也拒绝产生任何感情，脑海里一团乱麻。  
刚刚看电影的时候他已经哭过了，此刻他一直故意使脑子处于暂停状态，不愿意分析，不愿意承认，不愿意给任何东西下结论。有个词在天空中高高地悬着，他不愿意直视那个词。  
别想了，他一万次对自己说，这是什么烂事儿。你完了，不，我没有……  
他用枕头捂住脸，身体蜷成一团。阿隆索的鼾声给他的思考打着拍子，你是，你没有，你就是，不可能……  
你完了，他绝望地想，绷直的身体突然放松，他知道自己得出了最终的结论，眼泪也随之而落，你完了，你他妈喜欢上他了，一起看完一部该死的有圆满结局的爱情电影之后，他妈的。  
你完了。  
事实向他轰击而来，他像被箭钉在靶子上的鸟儿，挣扎着却无法逃避。  
他的手向下伸去，探入自己的裤子，在伸入内裤前一瞬间他打了个寒战，却坚定地要把这事做完。他握住自己硬起的器官，开始上下移动，经验告诉他要拿点纸巾但他顾不上了，快感开始积累，想象力带他潜入无底的深渊，对方水润的眼睛与柔软的嘴唇仿佛近在眼前。  
他想起那次国家德比，助攻进球的他被队友们抱起，他说赢球的感觉就像性高潮，进一球就像在伯纳乌五万人面前干他一次。这场景刺激得他眼睛发红。伯纳乌的球迷喊着他的名字，他是他们的圣人，万千膜拜的对象，但他总有失败的时候，哈维攻入他一球就像在五万信徒面前扒掉他的裤子，将他的无能、软弱、失败统统展现给现场球迷看，给两千多个摄影机捕捉到，给三亿电视机前的观众看。  
他们会知道他们的圣人只是普通的凡人，会在某个夜晚因为妒忌得疯掉而一个人自慰，想着另一个不可能得到的男人，像个水滋滋的发情的母猫，或者是一个种马，除了交配什么都不会。他想被哈维占有或者占有哈维，球场变成了古罗马的斗兽场，被进球代表着失败，而那人会在进球后的众目睽睽之下走上前来，一把脱掉他的裤子。将他摁在球门前小禁区的草地上，挺身而入，在三亿人的眼睛下占有他。这是对胜利者的褒奖，他还穿着球衣，让他背上的号码与名字露出来，告诉全世界这个被压着狠干的人是谁，是圣卡西，他们的守护神——  
他射了，眼前一阵眩晕。可能是动静有些大，阿隆索的鼾声突然消失了，他吓得夹紧了腿。  
哈维的眼睛。他漂亮的双眼皮会垂下来看着他，温柔而漂亮眼睛。那双眼睛有朝一日会深情地看着他吗？  
他又哭了，眼泪流进耳朵，他知道这事一辈子不会发生，他真是可悲，爱上自己的最好朋友，还有一大堆乱七八糟的性幻想，你怎么办，你烂透了。  
哈维在凌晨一点回到了巴塞罗那的家里，Trux跑过来迎接他，三个星期不见，狗像第一天见他似的又蹦又舔。  
“别了，Trux，我累。”他给狗倒了点狗粮，然后回到卧室，锁上门。

3.  
那个女朋友的借口烂透了，哈维本来只想编个理由给普约尔听，没想到这家伙跑去找卡西了。  
连续三天了，卡西没有给他打电话。  
他回忆起自己匆匆忙忙逃离马德里的经历就想给自己一拳。他一向不允许事情逃出自己的掌控，热爱催泪的爱情电影本身是种情感发泄，他不喜欢错过，不喜欢戛然而止，不喜欢后悔终生。  
但他这回做了懦夫。电影里的二战让他想起他们和皇马旷日持久的百年战争，也许将延续千年。然后他就哭了，女主角在废墟里奔跑，呼唤着没有下落的爱人。她在爱人消失的最后地方安顿了下来，然后和一个爱自己的男人结婚生子，共度一生。然后七十岁时在养老院，一个人慢悠悠地把自己死去的爱情讲给他人听。  
他无法不在电影里看见自己的影子。他害怕，害怕像女主角那样失去自己的爱人。永远，永远。二战总会停止，但他在打的是一场无法停止的战争。  
想什么呢，他对自己说，你哪来的爱人？  
你已经透过电影看见了。他精密的大脑冷酷地告诉他。  
他在剩下的电影里一直假装擦眼泪，不让自己看向卡西，他一秒都不能忍受自己在他身边却不能做什么。  
他逃跑了。落荒而逃。  
然后还搞砸了，都怪普约尔。  
现在卡西以为他有女朋友了，操。  
这样也好，他想，抛开性别的问题，任何一个巴萨人都不可能容忍他一个拉玛西亚的骄傲，现在可能已经是毒瘤了，喜欢上皇马的新星的。他能想象马卡报和每日体育报一个月的头版都是他，一个是尖酸刻薄的嘲讽，另一个是愤怒的批判。  
他可以忍受加泰媒体的批评，但他不能忍受马德里媒体的任何轻蔑。他穿的是巴萨队服，他不允许这件球衣的尊严因他而受到任何损害。  
陪女朋友真是一个再好不过的不给卡西打电话的理由。  
一个星期了，卡西没有给哈维打电话，而他也没有打过来。这逐渐逼近卡西忍耐的极限。在训练里也心不在焉。  
他干什么，我才是看完电影就被他抛在马德里的那个！  
他开始觉得去看爱情电影不是一个好主意，眼前浮现一个面部是空白的女人，哈维低下头吻她的嘴唇，对她露出小狗般讨好而温顺的神情，圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
贝克汉姆将球回传给他，他狠踢了一脚皮球，大脚开得太大，直接飞到了四层看台上。  
“今天伊克尔的心情不太好呀。”小贝被他吓了一跳，然后笑嘻嘻地说。  
“恋爱了？”古蒂跑过他身边。  
他内心抽紧了。  
他们再次说上话，是世界杯前的短期合练。在这期间，皇马获得了第九个欧冠冠军，齐达内决赛天外飞仙，绝杀勒沃库森。  
皇马获得了欧冠西甲双冠，而巴萨只拿了联赛第四，灰头土脸地排在瓦伦西亚与拉克鲁尼亚后面，要从欧冠资格赛开始打。  
哈维在集训营里跟普约尔形影不离，劳尔是队里的绝对巨星，国家队里派系林立，他们两个加上伤愈归来的恩里克，三个巴萨人小心行事，避免卷入任何争端。  
普约尔曾经很好奇他和卡西的关系怎么就突然疏远了。他们见面说了客套话，然后训练时就算被分在一组也故意避免与对方的眼神接触。  
世界杯热热闹闹地开始了，西班牙人斗志昂扬。这是一支星光熠熠的队伍，耶罗和普约尔搭档后防，劳尔领衔锋线，主教练卡马乔经验丰富，他们剑指冠军。  
小组赛他们过得很顺利，淘汰赛前教练宣布他们有三天的休息时间，哈维选择一个人窝在酒店里看过去几场比赛的录像。普约尔去尝试楼下的日本美食了。  
他打开电视的时候电影台在播恋恋笔记本，他闪电般地抓起遥控器换到体育台。  
对方射门，卡西扑住，手抛球给他，他一个转身传给劳尔……  
他反复看三场比赛，花了好几个小时，观察自己的跑位、整体变化。  
然后他发现，在三场比赛中，自己始终都是卡西手抛球的第一选择，无论他在哪，禁区还是中圈。  
这家伙真信任我。他想翻个白眼，但心底的小人开始对他笑，放肆地笑。笑得他关上电脑跳起来穿衣服，他突然忘了自己一开始为什么要跟卡西闹矛盾，他回想起自己接过的那些手抛球，弧度轻盈，像一个个跨越半场的吻。  
他在穿衣服，他要去找他，这是个有着安静阳光的夏日，不能和喜欢的人在一起度过的时光都算浪费。  
他打开酒店房间门。  
走廊对面有个人靠着窗站着，那个人拿在手里的手机啪地一下滚到了地板上。  
“……伊克尔？你在这里做什么？”  
卡西弯下腰去捡手机，努力拖延时间，别显示出他在这站了快一个小时犹豫要不要去敲他房门的尴尬。  
“只是路过。”他的脸快烧得和火一般红了。  
哈维看着他笑了，心底的小人在跳舞，他忘记了能够跟卡西说话是这样美好的事情，也忘了自己之前到底在怕什么：  
“要不要去训练场？慢跑。”  
慢跑是个很好的一起度过时间却不能说话的方式。  
他们一起在跑道上默默转圈，像时针与秒针一起在表盘上走动，跑到夕阳西下，大汗淋漓。  
主教练发信息要全队人集中一起吃晚饭，明天他们将对阵淘汰赛中第一个对手，韩国。  
卡西惯例要和皇马队员坐在一起。分开的时候哈维狠狠握了一把他的手：“明天加油。”  
“加油。”卡西这么多天第一次开心地笑了起来。  
但那场比赛变成了一次灾难。劳尔两次破门，裁判两次鸣哨。给出的理由居然是球半分钟前已经出了底线。韩国队员根本不想踢球，普约尔的脚踝被对手鞋钉刮破，血流了一脚；哈维被四次铲翻在地，而裁判示意有利进攻，完全没有鸣哨。卡西愤怒得大声吼叫，可惜毫无作用。  
离结束还有三分钟，哈维被连人带球铲出边线。裁判仅仅出示了黄牌。哈维故意当着所有人对着裁判揉了揉眼睛，示意他的眼睛没有用。  
韩国队在踢了一整场人后，双方颗粒无收。点球大战，在命运的游戏里卡西扑错了方向，西班牙被淘汰。  
完全是被裁判一己之力淘汰的西班牙队在更衣室里爆发了，一地的毛巾和水瓶，脏话与诅咒此起彼伏，主帅都没有试图阻止他们。他们一直压抑怒气，忍到了终场，付出了那么多努力和汗水，对耶罗等几个老将而言将是最后一届世界杯，他们就这样被黑手送出局。  
队医忙着给哈维的腿上药和贴纱布，情况比较严重的普约尔已经被救护车送到医院。卡西寸步不离地呆在他身边。  
他们不知道什么时候开始，手牵着手。  
这是他们的第一届世界杯，对两个人来说都是，但现实的无情给他们浇了一盆冷水。  
在周围人都走得差不多的时候，卡西将头埋在哈维脖子里哭了，哈维抱紧他的脑袋。  
我们还有机会。这不是结束，西班牙和加泰罗尼亚还没拿到属于他们的世界杯冠军，但还有时间，还有机会。  
还有希望。  
卡西的肩膀在他面前一抽一抽的。他想做一件大胆的事情，他可能会后悔，但他觉得自己不在乎。  
他单手搂着卡西的脖子，将比他高大的守门员拽下来接吻。卡西显然被吓了一大跳，剧烈挣扎了一下，但他的手将他的脖子圈得紧紧的。他闭上了眼睛，想象全世界只有他们两个人。  
过了十几秒他才松开他。  
卡西的表情是震惊、忧虑和欣慰混在一起的一团东西，他的眼角还留着未干的泪水。  
“如果你只是想安慰我，没有必要那么做。”他最后说，吸了吸鼻子。  
“没有，这个吻就是它原来的意思。”  
更衣室里只有他们两个人了，屋外还有韩国球迷断断续续的歌声传来。  
卡西露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
“你的女朋友会怎么想？”  
“我没有女朋友。我那话只是用来糊弄普约尔的，谁想到你也在。”  
卡西怀疑地挑起眉毛。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那你那天凌晨跑回巴塞罗那干啥？”卡西撇了撇嘴问。  
哈维露出一个狡黠的微笑。  
“你吻我，我就告诉你。”  
卡西无奈地耸了耸肩，低下头吻他。两个人在空无一人的更衣室接吻，这个吻双方都有准备，比刚刚那个色情得多。两个人都呼吸急促。  
“我们、不能让其他人发现——”卡西盯着他的眼睛断断续续地说。  
“不会的……”哈维搂着他的脖子再吻上去。  
世界杯回来，巴萨重建，驱散了荷兰帮，将头号球星里克尔梅卖到黄色潜水艇，签了小罗，二队调上来一个叫梅西的十六岁小孩与他们一起合练，天赋惊人。  
他跟卡西又天天打电话了，好像和一起一模一样，又好像不一样了。  
他们不能让其他人发现。不过好在他们并不是各自队伍中最引人注目的那个，哈维前面有小罗和萨维奥拉，卡西有齐达内古蒂菲戈劳尔。他们偶尔会稍微从聚光灯下逃出来一小会儿，想想自己的事情，再想想对方。  
圣诞后戴维斯的加盟让巴萨全队精神为之一震，他们从降级的泥潭中逃出，一路连胜，追到了联赛第二名，差一点威胁到了皇马的联赛冠军。  
两队都在欧冠中提前出局，在联赛最后一轮比赛结束的晚上，哈维在电话里说，我们去约会吧。度个假。  
他们世界杯后就没太多一起出去的机会，哈维忙着帮巴萨保级，皇马也在动荡，压力挤得人喘不过气来。  
卡西说，好。他又说，去哪儿呢？  
要去一个没多少人看足球的地方，哈维说。然后他们一起笑了起来。  
他们去了阿拉斯加，一块儿属于美国的北极荒漠，自然也是足球荒漠。  
那是2003年，一个夹在世界杯与欧洲杯之间的平静夏天。巴萨看起来一切都在好起来，而皇马看上去会一直好下去。哈维23岁，卡西利亚斯刚过22。他们远离西班牙的媒体、粉丝、球迷，以及各自的亲朋好友。他们把各自赞助商送的带有各自俱乐部标志的东西都留在家，以免再为俱乐部吵架。  
很久以后他们回想起来，都会觉得那些日子不太真实，像从其他人的生命中偷来的日子。他们不是某两个敌对百年俱乐部的中场和守门员，他们那时候真年轻，没有责任，也没有忧虑。俱乐部的未来有大哥们撑着，国家队也有前辈，他们只要好好踢球就行。不需要应付难缠的粉丝，不需要面对记者带有陷阱的提问，也没必要承受同行恶意的攻击。  
他们以后会知道这种日子有多么难得。  
“在看不到极光的夏天来阿拉斯加，也就你想得出来。”卡西嘲笑他，他们在广袤无垠的盐田边上走。  
地是白的，天是蓝的。  
哈维把他拉下来接吻。  
“我不喜欢极夜，让我看不清你。”  
他们每天晚上都会花很多时间在床上。两个年轻的男孩精力旺盛，第一次时尴尬得不得了，但后来他们有时候会玩得很过火，卡西告诉了哈维他以为他有女朋友了的那晚上的性幻想，关于球场、射门、球衣、圣明、观众与性。彼时他正将自己深深埋入哈维体内，吻着对方的后颈，两人的身体都潮红温热。  
“你也有想过、呼……在某种场合……类似这样的……吗？”  
卡西问完仍然羞红了脸，哈维总有即使在人身下也让人觉得掌控全局的人是他的本事。他转过头来与卡西接吻，眼眶湿润，凸显得眼睛更大。  
“有，有很多。”  
“我以后会慢慢告诉你。”  
卡西受不了他吻自己的方式。他脑中无时不刻地回忆起他们花了一晚又一晚泡在电影院里，看那些甜腻的爱情电影，然后卡西会捏捏哈维的脸。他抱紧他，他压倒他，就像他进完一个球狂奔一百米过来跟自己庆祝。一模一样的汗水，一模一样的激动。人群、浪潮、号码、球衣、青草，西班牙的火红，以及所有的一切。  
04/05赛季，巴萨时隔六年再次拿到联赛冠军。普约尔抱着哈维又跳又吼。小罗在十万人面前起舞，诺坎普是这位桑巴大师最好的平台，来看球的球迷多了，他们终于看到了黎明的曙光。  
小将伊涅斯塔异军突起，表现出色，而哈维自己因大伤而休息了半年，哈维想起瓜迪奥拉走前那个“他会挤走你”的预言，内心稍微打了个寒战。  
而对于皇马来说，这是他们多年来首次丢掉联赛冠军。伯纳乌球迷愤怒了，要求教练下课、主席滚蛋。劳尔受伤、齐达内老去，风雨飘摇。  
接下来的一年对巴萨而言是梦幻的一年，小罗拿到了金球奖，他们拿到了欧冠西甲双冠。哈维因大伤缺席半年，显然这些荣誉不关他太多事。但对于西班牙来说则是灾难性的一年，他们世界杯上又输给了法国，和以往大部分时候一样十六强出局。  
球迷愤怒了，阿拉贡内斯也愤怒了。他把碌碌无为的劳尔踢出了国家队，引起轩然大波，球迷包围了国家队的大巴为劳尔伸冤。队长袖标戴在了卡西的手臂上，无比沉重。  
“我们总是不团结。”老帅扫视他们全队，“因为队里总有一些被球迷捧得过高的人。我不完全是说劳尔，也在说某些自视甚高的人。”  
“不论你来自哪个俱乐部，经验多少，卡斯蒂亚人，安达鲁西亚人，加泰罗尼亚人，在我手下一律一视同仁。我可以踢走最大牌的明星，也敢启用没有任何经验的小将。你们记住，特别是队长们（他盯着分别为第一二三队长的卡西、普约尔和哈维），记住我们是西班牙人！我们要为同一面旗帜战斗！”  
“战斗！”所有人一起喊。  
随后的一两年皇马和巴萨都过得不太好。小罗风光不在，梅西太小，赛场惊艳却太多伤病，难以撑起大梁。梦二内斗，里杰卡尔德失去了对更衣室的控制。普约尔很着急，但他喊破喉咙也无能为力。  
皇马也陷入新老交替的阵痛。齐达内退役、贝克汉姆离开，从塞维利亚买的小将拉莫斯被小罗戏弄得头昏脑胀。欧冠赛场被法甲豪门里昂牢牢压制，进入了淘汰赛就是一轮游。  
西甲衰落，没人知道未来在哪里。只有一些微小的事情隐隐透着光明，比如西班牙在欧洲杯预选赛上节节胜利，但这并不能挽回西班牙人民对他们国家队的信心，他们喊着阿拉贡内斯下课，要求带回劳尔。再比如哈维的偶像瓜迪奥拉低调地回到了巴萨b队，并在一个赛季后成功带他们升级。伊涅斯塔很高兴，他拉着哈维去看了好几次b队比赛，却不敢走过去跟佩普说话，然后哈维就嘲笑他。  
2008年的夏天渐进，皇马已经夺得联赛冠军，国家德比时巴萨被迫列队欢迎冠军，卡西走过时没有看哈维也没有拉任何人的手，他知道哈维最痛恨这种场景。  
然后比赛里，巴萨又被屠了个4:1。  
那是我人生中最黑暗的一场比赛，很久以后普约尔说。  
但最深的黑暗之后，就是光明。  
5.  
瓜迪奥拉在写给菲戈的信中说，四十年后，或者五十年，当大家都已经不再关心当年的一切，媒体也远离了我们，我们会找个地方坐下来好好喝一杯，然后我会问你当年那件事的真相。  
四十年，我等。  
哈维自认不像瓜迪奥拉那样过于敏感，热爱舞蹈、诗歌与时尚的人都那样。他自己的世界里则只有足球，也并不想追问当年菲戈到底是背叛了红蓝色战袍、背叛了加泰罗尼亚人民还是背叛了瓜迪奥拉本人。许多历史沉在记忆深处，不变的只是马德里与巴塞罗那，卡斯蒂亚与加泰罗尼亚的这种无休止的敌对。他们被席卷在仇恨的洪流里，新的领袖被推举出来，军备竞赛吞噬旧人成就新人，就像盛放过的玫瑰烂在泥里化作养分，滋养新的花朵。  
愤恨化作动力，孕育了世界上最大的两个俱乐部。  
2008年的欧洲杯，让一束聚光灯“啪”地打在西班牙队身上。  
他们双杀俄罗斯，场均净胜三球。他们摘掉了预选赛之王的帽子，打破了不胜意大利的魔咒，让拉姆与阿尔沙文成为他们的成功路上的背景，经过了半个世纪的时光，再次捧起德劳内杯。  
哈维被评选为赛事MVP，今年的金球热门。  
世人震惊了，记者蜂拥而至，开始挖掘这背后的故事，是什么让没有劳尔和古蒂的西班牙登上了巅峰？  
阿拉贡内斯与全体西班牙队成员在纪录片里诚恳地说，是团结。我们成功让哈维和伊涅斯塔同时首发，我们从巴西借了兽腰塞纳，我们有圣卡西，但成就一切的，是团结。  
记者们再问，是怎样团结队里一众敌对俱乐部的球员的？  
阿公说，卡西和哈维的友谊。  
记者们认为他在开玩笑，演播室里响起了礼貌的哄笑声。  
卡西有时候觉得他和哈维认识实在太久，像一段婚姻进入更年期，夫妻开始两看生厌。碰巧在这时候聚光灯打在他们身上，记者们开始追问一些他们早已习以为常的事情，就像追问一杯水甜不甜。  
“我们从十五岁就认识了。”他们对所有人都这么说。这句话是真的，但后面隐藏着一个甜蜜而酸涩的秘密，卡西在摄像机前肆无忌惮地搂着小白然后捏哈维的脸，类似于哈维在输球后肆无忌惮地不接他电话。在越线的边缘伸出一只脚又收回来的感觉真的很刺激，不亚于站在球门线上，面对站在点球点后的射手。  
他们是双面人。一面是用自己感情弥补俱乐部裂隙的国家团结英雄，一面是两个有着极深恨意的民族间大逆不道的相爱。他们被各大媒体贴上不同的标签，每个人都指望他们是不同的人，一千个人眼里有一千个哈维和卡西利亚斯。  
每个人说的都是真的，每个人说的都不是全部。他们合起来就是西班牙，他们的分裂是西班牙的分裂。  
卡西很为哈维的欧洲杯MVP自豪，相比二十岁就被伯纳乌球迷封圣的自己，哈维的能力被世人认识的时间晚得太多。曼联开始联络哈维的经纪人，国际米兰也蠢蠢欲动。拉波尔塔赶紧联系他，宣布加薪续约。  
“我的梦想是在巴萨退役。”续约那天哈维举着新赛季的球衣笑着说。  
“我想在伯纳乌奉献终生。”卡西面对记者这么说，吻了吻他衣服上的白色部分。  
6.  
在皮克踢进第六个进球前，伯纳乌球迷就已经开始退场。一年来一直板着脸的瓜迪奥拉露出了久违的笑容，蒂托拍着他的肩膀，跟着他笑。  
哈维吊在普约尔肩膀上，笑得合不拢嘴。梅西、亨利、小白与皮克在地上滚成一团。  
多少年来他们第一次赛季双杀皇马。以一个创历史的完美比分。其实，要不是卡西奋力扑救，他们能把比分变得更难看。  
那晚他们谁都没有给对方打电话，就像一年前的4:1时一样。自己心爱的球队是永恒的底线，他们了解对方。  
那场比赛之后，皇马崩盘，一个月输掉四场联赛；巴萨则一路奏凯，小白在斯坦福桥绝杀，全场唯一一次射正。切赫绝望地跪在地上，佩普无法抑制地从教练席跳起，一路狂奔。  
他们迈向了永恒之城罗马。  
决赛里哈维将球吊进禁区，越过1.96米的曼联中后卫，梅西完美的头球，给他们这个成功赛季上拴上一根飘扬的绶带。  
加泰罗尼亚沉浸于巨大的成功中晕晕沉沉，空气中都飘着属于冠军的醉人香气。在这种气氛中，哈维偶尔会想起来，卡西又有一阵不给他打电话了。  
以前也经常有这种时候，俱乐部输给对方让其中一个人很生气，但是只要他们一回国家队一切就会恢复如初，然后在假期溜出国家队集训营找机会去乱搞。  
但自从阿拉贡内斯对媒体特别强调了是他们的友谊让国家队的皇马和巴萨球员团结起来后，有一些东西微妙地改变了。记者们开始问他们关于对方的问题，有些问题设有陷阱，有些尖酸刻薄。球迷的眼睛也盯着他们一举一动，带着不同的立场，国家队的球迷和俱乐部的球迷为此吵翻了天。  
劳尔走了，他们在十年后变成了双方俱乐部的门面，走在最强烈的聚光灯下。  
外界的评价多少影响了他们。他们现在的关系有些奇怪，像一段时好时坏的婚姻。科贝电台请他们的母亲去做访谈，两位母亲一唱一和地称赞对方的儿子。  
这太奇怪了。卡西和哈维在发布会上对着记者笑，手在桌子下无意间碰到一起，然后触电般闪开。  
他们都有一种走在悬崖边的感觉，那个秘密太过重大，牵扯太多人，他们都有责任。无论是对俱乐部，还是国家队。  
皇马巴萨需要他们是敌人，西班牙需要他们是挚友。  
卡斯蒂亚人需要他们一起为西班牙奋斗，加泰罗尼亚人希望哈维退出国家队，因为西班牙不是他们的国家。  
但没人在意他们真正的关系。  
欧冠决赛结束一个月后的一个夜晚，哈维睡前躺在床上，给卡西打去了电话。  
电话通了，没有人说话。只有呼吸声，两个人的呼吸声，一起一伏，如同浪潮。  
“伊戈尔。”哈维小声呼唤道。  
“哈维。”卡西回答。  
沉默依旧持续，两个名字萦绕在耳边，尾音消失不见。  
哈维不是没设想过他们分开的场景，某一天，也许是某次酣畅淋漓的性 爱之后，他说，“我没法再跟你这样下去了。”卡西说，“我也一样。”然后他们就再也不打电话，在媒体面前扮演好朋友的角色，带领各自俱乐部痛击死敌，在回答记者提问时也不会有撒谎的愧疚感。  
没有身份的纠结，完美嵌入媒体给他们的角色，也许他一开始会想念卡西洁白的肉体与柔软的手，但他会度过这一阶段，然后像任何普通人一样结婚生子，就像所有人指望他做的那样。  
如果即使冲破一切束缚继续偷偷在一起会怎么样呢？卡西也设想过，认识十三年，在一起九年，他们会终有一天厌倦对方吗？他们约会、看电影、接吻、上床，一点点积累起喜欢，再被很多事情一点点瓦解，然后继续积累起喜欢，循环往复。他想起哈维盈满了笑意的眼睛，那双他永远愿意吻的眼睛。  
沉默太久，等待太久。他们隔着电话听着对方的呼吸与心跳，在不同的城市通过精神接吻。  
怎么能结束呢，眼泪突然从哈维的眼角流下，怎么能分开呢，在所有的所有之后？他们走在悬崖边，牵着手。哈维想孤注一掷地跳下去，卡西是他定义自我的一部分，那些时刻，1999年的尼日利亚，02年韩国的更衣室，恋恋笔记本，被进球后卡西失落无奈的眼神，他们的性幻想，阿拉斯加的盐田。篝火，松枝，白雪。  
“我爱你。”他最后说，言语吐出，像毒素排出身体。  
电话那边毫无预兆地传来抽泣声。  
“别哭了，我没法隔着五百公里给你肩膀靠一靠。”  
他死都不会承认自己也哭了，不过卡西笑了出来，然后嘶哑着嗓子告诉他：  
“我也爱你。”  
7.  
世预赛结束，西班牙以全胜姿态拿到了世界杯入场券。全国沸腾，全队都成为了英雄，一年前联合会杯上输给美国的阴影一扫而光。  
与此同时，佩莱格里尼下课了，跟一年前的舒斯特尔与拉莫斯一样。他带的皇马实际上度过了一个相对成功的赛季，联赛积分始终紧紧咬着巴萨，国王杯也进入决赛，但最终差一点点，功亏一篑。皇马连续两年四大皆空，罗本、斯内德、加戈等重量级明星纷纷被清洗，但世界杯夺去了所有人的注意力，西班牙国脚们从未受到过这么多的关注和压力。  
但风暴中心的风眼总是一片宁静祥和。马德里的球迷开始习惯巴萨强大这一事实，记者也开始习惯哈维和卡西在国家队里稍微比其他人更加浓厚的友谊，刁钻古怪的问题少了许多。哈维说自己的房间里珍藏着卡西利亚斯的球衣，卡西说自己在国家德比巴萨输后安慰过哈维，这些都被记者一笔带过。  
他们的家人也为此高兴。自从十年前（居然已经十年了）那次尴尬的请家长后，两家人就开始了长期而紧密的友好互动。西班牙的电视台老爱采访他们关于国家队的话题，两家人一起看国家队比赛，为儿子们共同战斗而欢呼雀跃。  
卡西的弟弟是个中场，非常崇拜哈维。他对记者说，感谢哈维与卡西亲密的关系，我经常能近距离看哈维踢球。  
不过，国家队里有新人比他们更加抢眼，皮克和伊布那张抓拍的照片被西媒拿来爆炒了半年，远在英国的小法因为在阿森纳与巴萨一战中与皮克的深情一抱也频频躺枪，以至于伊布气得卖掉了照片中出现的那辆汽车。  
普约尔年纪大了，频频的伤病让他经常缺席国家队和巴萨的比赛。哈维开始作为巴萨的国家队代表与卡西和博斯克一起出席国家队的新闻发布会。  
很久以后他们回忆起来，都会觉得那是最幸福的一段时光。西班牙人民信任他们，俱乐部矛盾被缩小得几乎看不见；国家队只有二十三个共同奋斗的好友，皮克捉弄小法，雷纳负责讲段子，拉莫斯抓紧机会把队里每个人都亲一遍，哈维在媒体面前讲卡西坏话，然后卡西假装生气：“这家伙又说我什么了？”  
世界杯的开局阶段尤其艰苦。他们在面对瑞士时突如其来的失败让全队都陷入了低谷。博斯克训练后把哈维叫到一旁聊了很久很久，最后一致认为这是偶然事件：  
“我们一直以来的风格就是这样。我们不能改变。它会给我们带来胜利。”  
三个星期后，被天使亲吻过额头的伊涅斯塔让西班牙历史上第一次登上世界之巅。  
具体那一两个月的时间是怎么过去的，发生了什么，他们至今回忆起来还觉得模糊。快乐到一定境界会抹杀人的记忆，他们在夺冠后忘掉了一切，在能找到的任何机会都搞在一起，像刚满二十岁的男孩儿。他们那段时间随国家队到处参加采访与节目、拍摄广告，闲下来两个人就一起躲进酒店。他们可以一路从床上拉扯到落地窗前，哈维含了一口派对上的香槟后与卡西接吻，呛了对方一嘴，泡沫与酒液一起洒在他们胸口上，与汗水与精液混在一起。  
就像他们生来就应该在一起。  
“我们做到了……”  
“做到了。”卡西咬着哈维的脖子不松口，身下的人小声呜咽，每从胸腔里挤出一声尖叫卡西就更硬一点。  
他们十指相缠。  
每次做爱的感觉都像是坠落，毫无安全感，又盲目地拽着唯一能拽住的东西，冠军给他们长时间的亢奋感，他们相拥着漂浮在宇宙的星云深处。  
剩下的夏天总是下雨，他们蜷缩在阴暗的房间里无穷无尽地做爱，就像哈维曾经想象过的一样，直到力气彻底耗尽，高潮如洪水般席卷一切。  
嘿，不知道有没有跟你说过，哈维想，但我是真的很喜欢你啊。  
8.  
新赛季，皇马早早宣布启用国际米兰的三冠王教练，穆里尼奥。弗洛伦蒂诺大肆招兵买马，买来曼联最有前途新星C罗与米兰城的宠儿卡卡，各路媒体发声，要与瓜迪奥拉的巴萨决一死战。  
狂人给皇马更衣室注入了不一样的气氛，他具有强烈的自信、铁血的手腕与钢一般的固执。他在赛前发布会上的发言更是很有一套，将上赛季自己打败了巴萨挂在嘴边，嘲笑瓜迪奥拉的穿着与他所剩无几的头发，然后攻击裁判的不公正判罚。记者们喜欢极了他的风格。卡西敏锐地感觉到皇马有些微妙的、涉及根基的地方被影响了，但联赛开局的六连胜让马德里人震撼不已，穆里尼奥在他们看来就是救世主，有些不和谐的异议之音便被简单地忽略了。  
谁不喜欢胜利呢。  
卡西跟哈维依旧天天打电话，有时卡西在联赛里犯下低级失误，守在电视机前的哈维便会一结束就打电话给他，一半嘲笑他的错误，另一半关心他本人。卡西在更衣室里对着手机开心地笑，拉莫斯调侃他天天跟女朋友打电话。殊不知，穆里尼奥悄悄地这一切看在眼里。  
开局不错，带着被巴萨整整压制两年的屈辱，全队求胜欲旺盛，马德里的媒体兴奋地宣称强大的皇马终于回来了，积分榜上他们曾一度超过巴萨。十一月，银河战舰气势汹汹地杀向诺坎普，新赛季第一场国家德比，媒体将两队之间对立的气氛炒到了最高。穆里尼奥也在发布会上大放厥词，暗示巴萨的成功都有裁判帮忙，以及他们擅长假摔，然后以夸张的表演来骗取同情。  
他成功挑起了皇马队员与他们的拥趸对巴萨的仇恨，然而这位心理学大师过于高明，直到他离开很久以后，卡西才惊觉他对皇马的影响，居然已经深入到那种程度。  
德比开始，然后他们被灌了五个。  
被他们眼中受裁判照顾、喜欢抱怨、装弱小的巴萨。  
灌了五个球。  
五个。  
像极了1974年克鲁伊夫领衔的那支巴萨给他们的噩梦，又像1994年瓜迪奥拉领衔的那支巴萨梦之队。  
十几年过去了，一模一样的比分，一模一样的耻辱，诺坎普伸出了十万双巴掌。  
皇马球员的心态崩掉了。C罗在上半场推瓜迪奥拉的那一下让最爱瓜的小白一下子气炸了，将身材高他半头的C罗推了个趔趄，巴尔德斯跑了一个半场来为他的小白撑场子，佩佩、拉莫斯和阿尔维斯和皮克顶牛，裁判给了四张黄牌。卡西即使刚被打入两个球心情不佳，也急忙跑过来分开要打架的双边队员，哈维则忙着把梅西和普约尔推出漩涡中心。  
下半场，五分钟内，比利亚连入两球。梅西和哈维的球传得极妙，每次都在越位线后半个身位，穆里尼奥在场边喊着越位，火药味越来越浓，每个人都开始潜移默化地被影响。卡西完成一次高难度扑救后冲主裁判喊着佩德罗在射门前越位了，结果吃了一张黄牌。  
表面上看起来穆里尼奥说的一切都对，巴萨确实更受裁判照顾。失败和委屈的情绪散播开来，皇马队员动作越来越大，梅西在第三次被拉莫斯铲翻后所有巴萨球员一拥而上围住裁判为他讨说法，但裁判表示不予理睬，巴萨球员的火气也起来了。在补时阶段，他们打入了第五球，点燃了场上所有人的情绪。拉莫斯铲翻梅西，一巴掌推翻普约尔，申请红牌下场。看着普伊被推翻的皮克暴怒，双方场上队员、替补队员、助教、工作人员吵成一团，卡西把放在底线的水瓶砸在地上跑过来努力拉架，已经被换下场坐在替补席上的哈维冲上场找拉莫斯讨说法，被顺势扇了一巴掌。  
他看见了卡西。然后径直走向他。  
周围太吵，哈维很久以后才想起来这是他们这么多年第一次在场上公然互相指着对骂。他应该是说了些“看看你们的拉莫斯和佩佩这种暴力分子！”加上一些脏话，卡西则回敬他“裁判太偏你们了，这都能拿黄牌，我受够了他妈的。”  
布斯克茨走过来分开他们，皮克拉走他，然后裁判跑过来又给他了一张黄牌。卡西转身去拉走其他还在纠缠的队员，哈维看着他走在一片白色之中，恍然间，仿佛是第一次发现那白色刺眼至极。  
9.  
他们依旧给对方打电话，听到对方声音的那一下会首先笑起来，但卡西发现自己越来越无法集中注意力在足球本身上。穆里尼奥在媒体上大放厥词，他的极端自信让更衣室对他服服帖帖，就连C罗这样自我的人也绝对服从他的战术安排，其中就包括将梅西视为终生对手，不超越他就是彻底的失败。  
他们更加浮躁了，求胜欲与侵略性像激素一般融入血液，太久了，他们被巴萨压制太久了。他们才是西班牙唯一的豪门，被皇室承认的天之骄子。  
穆里尼奥抨击对手，抨击裁判，抨击欧足联，抨击一切。他做得足够巧妙，用讽刺代替咒骂，用暗示代表意思。他擅长利用媒体，而被巴萨搞得一肚子火的马卡报与阿斯报很快站在了他那边。  
2011年，无甚重要的国家队比赛，卡西和哈维便也很少见面。哈维很难在没有比赛做借口时跟所有人解释自己怎么会出现在马德里，反过来卡西也一样。  
“伊戈尔，你最近怎么了？”  
那是某个三月的下旬，哈维在电话里跟他扯了半天他妹妹的生日宴会后，突兀地问了一句。他很少用这种完全陌生而冷漠的语气跟他说话。  
“我？没怎么？一切都好。”卡西没有反应过来。  
“真的吗。”哈维说的是一个陈述句。  
“你觉得我移情别恋了？”卡西开了个玩笑想缓和突然紧张起来的气氛，“我当然还只爱你这个大混蛋……”  
“不是。难道你自己也没发觉？”  
卡西沉默了，他回想了一遍，这段时间穆里尼奥给他们布置的训练任务很重，三月又是魔鬼赛程，他给哈维打电话少了？哈维从来没有对这个有意见过？怎么这种时候发小孩子脾气？  
“说吧，有话就说。”他的声音也冷下来，刚刚旖旎的气氛完全消失。  
“3月2日西甲第26轮皇马vs毕尔巴鄂竞技，佩佩铲伤了对方的前方佩尼亚，你第一时间找裁判讨要说法说这个不是黄牌，而不是像我们以前在国家队学到的那样，先关心伤者。”  
“3月7日国王杯半决赛，皇马vs拉克鲁尼亚，穆里尼奥在赛后说裁判少判了你们两个点球，你站在他旁边点头。而视频回放十分清楚，伊瓜因带球突破时自己磕到了草坪摔倒，对方后卫根本没伸腿。”  
哈维继续说，“而你站在己方禁区，隔着一整个球场很难看见对方禁区里的细节，我认为你在混合区与穆里尼奥一起参加采访时根本没有可能看过录像或者回放，那为何要急忙认同主帅的言论？”  
卡西还没来得及张口回答，哈维又说，“还有很多很多，你变得越来越陌生……我喜欢关注细节，一点点的细节在堆砌起来，而近期我们又无法见面……我只能像这样问你，最近你还好吗？”  
卡西叹了一口气，他最不想见到的情景就要来了。穆帅要求他们对舆论与对手施加压力，在这种情况下放弃一点脸皮与道德观念是可行的。他对哈维解释了一下，然后说穆帅私下是个随和又有幽默感的人，他只是喜欢在媒体上给对方压力。  
“我看不出来是这样。”哈维的声音冷得像冰，“他让我们的主帅佩普心力憔悴，他只喜欢足球，只想用足球说话，他不喜欢花时间在发布会上打仗。”  
“那就是穆帅的目的。”卡西将这句话吞了回去，他们已经逾越了不讲俱乐部话题的界限太远，但今晚哈维显然不准备纠正过来。他改口劝哈维，“你可以把我刚才说的事情告诉佩普。我敬重他，我欣赏他给西班牙国家队培养出这么优秀的球员。告诉他何塞只是在对媒体玩心理战，不是针对他个人的。”  
“这很难，因为他们曾经有一段四年的深厚感情，佩普这半年来生活在被背叛的痛苦中，有些媒体的言辞已经远远越界，比如穆里尼奥暗示皮克与夏奇拉度过太长时间而状态下滑，我们后卫的私生活被报纸拿来编恶心的笑料，而你们，你们没有任何一个人出来说什么或者做什么！”  
哈维发现自己喊出来了。他们曾经的惯例是睡前打电话，而现在他掀开被子从床上跳了起来，气得手指发抖。  
话筒那边沉默了很长很长时间，沉默到哈维已经躺回床上，并且命令自己迅速冷静下来，他不想对卡西发火，那不是他的错，但……  
“我们说好不说俱乐部的。”卡西最后用一种介于哀求与哄小孩子之间的语气说。  
然后哈维心软了。他本意是想跟卡西指出穆帅对他们潜移默化的影响之深，但最后他实在控制不住自己，将近几个月受到的伤害与委屈一吐而尽。他爱卡西，但他的俱乐部伤他太深了。连他这种仅仅是受波及的人都是如此，谁能知道漩涡中心的梅西和佩普是什么感受。  
为什么是卡西？他为什么要在那个该死的俱乐部？如果他也是巴萨人自己就能和他一起痛骂穆里尼奥，而不是憋得自己一肚子火。  
“抱歉，我们不说俱乐部了。“他说。  
哈维其实也没想到刚刚那段卡西沉默的时间里他也在憋火。穆里尼奥坚持对所有人说巴萨有裁判帮忙，他们跳水然后在地上大声叫唤。他刚刚有一瞬间的冲动将这些话冲着哈维一吐干净，随后他自己的善良本性将这些恶意的话压了回去，他犹豫了三分钟，最终只能请求哈维别再谈俱乐部的事情。  
他们的联系已经仅剩一根细细的电话线，承受不起一丝震动。而卡西，他希望所有人都好。  
即使这样会让自己做出牺牲。  
“我们很快会见面的。”哈维最后说。“我爱你。”他补充道，像是要挽回刚刚失口骂出的那一串话。  
卡西知道那是因为他们的欧冠抽签抽一起了。他们下一个月要在十八天内连打四次国家德比。  
“希望很快见面。”他草草地说，“我也爱你。”  
此刻任何爱语都像敷衍，像在一座几欲爆发的火山上贴上一块补丁。  
哈维在沉入梦乡前想到的是一本他喜爱的美国小说结尾，《乱世佳人》。白瑞德告诉斯佳丽，“破了的东西，就算被天衣无缝地粘回去，裂痕也始终在那里。”  
“我不想骗自己，说补好的东西和原先的那个一模一样。”  
“说实在的，我一点也不在乎了，亲爱的。”  
10.  
所有的朋友都说哈维一直很冷静，无论场上战局如何。他擅长把狡猾的对手拖入自己的节奏，用自己的方式赢得比赛。但后来他回想起那段时间，不得不承认穆里尼奥技高一筹。  
说实话，国家队和俱乐部的矛盾自古有之，处理得好的先例也数不胜数，比如瓜迪奥拉和耶罗，普约尔和劳尔。他们都是场下关系亲密如兄弟，尿检一起做，按摩一起去，但是到了场上恨不得把对方肺给打出来的那种。  
哈维和卡西原本也可以成为这种。如果他们不是那么早认识，如果他们不是一起看了太多爱情电影，如果他们不是一次次吵架互相不理对方几个星期，然后开始忍不住一次次打对方电话；如果不是那些堆满在短信草稿箱里没有发送出去的短信；如果不是他们一起经历了人生太多的美妙时刻，比如世界杯夺冠，比如在没有极光的阿拉斯加度假，在松林旁的小木屋里抵死 缠 绵。  
他们本来可以成为那种朋友的。  
自从那次他们在电话里对对方互吼了以后就再没说过话。卡西写了很多条短信，有些是道歉，有些是声明自己说的没有错，有些是说我多想你，但它们都被最后一刻存在草稿箱里，一条也没发出去。  
2011年四月，四场国家德比中的第一场，国王杯决赛。  
穆里尼奥的球队第一次，赢了瓜迪奥拉。  
马德里的媒体疯了。一时间，全世界铺天盖地的报道与评论文章叫嚣着传控已死，然后一年前他们打国际米兰时布斯克茨的假摔被翻了出来，还有许多哈维之前说“穆里尼奥的足球是反足球”一类的言论。记者写道“反足球赢了真足球”，“巴萨赢球全靠裁判、运气和演技”。  
穆里尼奥在赛后发布会上神采飞扬。坐在他旁边的卡西也因终于赢了球而神清气爽，无论主教练说啥他都笑着点头。  
“我认为裁判今天终于做出了公正的判罚。”穆里尼奥特别咬了“终于”这个词，“取得这样的结果终于打破了巴萨不可战胜的谣言……”  
巴萨更衣室已经习惯了穆里尼奥在发布会上的表演，但这回他们仍旧气得脸色发白。佩普则是受影响更大的那个人，他的头发几乎全掉光了。这几个月来，穆里尼奥针对巴萨的言论越来越过分，更多的媒体倒向他那一边，指责声四起。他还有意无意地提起他和瓜迪奥拉在巴萨共度的那四年，似乎打定主意要将佩普的一切都拉出来展示在阳光下。  
看！这就是你们的主帅！脆弱、敏感、神经质、不堪一击！  
当巴萨更衣室齐声为了佩普打抱不平时，哈维一直盯着屏幕另一边的卡西看。  
他很陌生。  
四天后，愤怒的诺坎普用足球的方式做了回击。当梅西接过布斯克茨的传球，一个人突破皇马两层防线晃倒卡西，打入他欧冠赛场上最绝妙的进球后，场上爆炸了，卡西颓然地倒在原地。  
这无疑是给穆里尼奥的一记响亮的耳光，哈维很少见到梅西像那样疯狂地庆祝。  
他们走回中圈开球。自从德比开始，哈维与卡西从始至终没有任何的眼神交流，这时哈维经过卡西身边时，却听到他嘟囔了一句：  
“PUTA（婊子）.”  
“你说什么？”哈维瞬间回头。  
裁判鸣哨催促开球人员归位。眼看裁判有掏牌的姿势了，普约尔和布斯克茨一边一个过来将哈维拉走。  
“冷静点，那是穆里尼奥布置他们做的。想激怒你让你得牌下场。”布斯克茨凑到哈维耳边说，“刚刚佩佩一路喊我臭虫。然后我喊他丑八怪。”  
哈维比赛一结束就径直离开了场地，没跟任何人说话。  
他有点厌倦了。说实话，他们十多年来为俱乐部吵的架也不过大同小异，气过闹过就互相道歉，然后再周而复始。这像一段时好时坏的婚姻，他们是两看相厌的夫妻。每一回都对自己说这是最后一次，然后总也做不到。但重复跳进同一条河流没有任何意义，到了要改正的时候。  
手机响了，他低头一看，来电号码不能再熟悉。  
他嗤笑一声。  
接下来的事情他做得很果断。首先挂断电话，然后将手机卡拿出来掰断，下楼买了一张新的手机卡，有着全新的号码。  
他翻着自己的通讯录，给所有好友发短信告知自己的新号码，然后故意漏掉那个人。  
电话被挂断了。卡西并不心急，多年以来跟哈维吵架的经验告诉他，这家伙不会这么容易原谅他，非得让他打多几个。  
但是下一个电话打过去时，电话语音显示，打不通。  
该死的信号又出问题了？  
第三次打过去，语音提示告诉他，您拨打的号码已停机。  
卡西握着手机茫然地站在窗前，他按了重拨，企图证明自己听错了，但话筒那边传来的冰冷声音没有变。  
我想说我很抱歉，卡西想，我很抱歉，我不想让你生气，不想伤害任何人，我只想公平地在场上打败你，而不是以其他任何方式伤害你……还有佩普。帮我跟佩普道歉。还有很多人，我们半年前还在世界杯赛场上一起并肩作战……一起亲吻大力神杯。  
那些欢乐日子的记忆突然变得很模糊。他们夺冠后整个国家队一起拍宣传广告，一起受皇室接见。但现在为什么变成了陌路人？国家德比他们已经打过几十次，为什么最近他们场下再也无法和好？  
犹豫再三，他小心翼翼地拨打了普约尔的电话。  
我很抱歉，但是哈维貌似换了电话号码……  
是的，请问你知道他新号码吗？  
他为什么换？我也不知道，但我打不通他电话了。  
普伊，我很抱歉，但报纸上很多话不是我说的。  
他到底有多生气？  
求你了，我保证不会打电话骚扰他了。  
国家队……  
我知道，但我不在乎皇马球迷怎么想，我是皇马和西班牙的队长，我需要保证俱乐部成绩，但是我更不希望队伍不团结，我们还有欧洲杯要打。  
我不在乎。  
你的伤势怎么样了？  
希望你早日康复，国家队需要你。  
我会跟他道歉的，当他气消了以后。  
谢谢你，普伊，非常感谢。  
第三次国家德比，双方战成1:1。两回合比分3:1，巴萨获得了欧冠决赛入场券。  
那场比赛普约尔因伤缺赛，哈维戴上队长袖标与卡西交换队旗。他们与裁判握手后，卡西想顺势抱抱对方，然后被一把推开。  
比赛里佩佩蹬踏阿尔维斯，被红牌罚出场。马塞洛和穆里尼奥高声指责阿尔维斯假摔。哈维跑上前与拉莫斯理论，但他不敢看向卡西的方向。  
外界关注到了这一有趣现象：哈维和卡西这对好友如今互不理睬。欧洲杯预选赛将近，博斯克读着国家队队长和副队的新闻非常着急。他分别给卡西、哈维和普约尔打去电话了解情况，三个人都向他保证这些只是媒体的捕风捉影，他们关系好得很。  
卡西偶尔看一眼手机里普伊给他的哈维新号码，却不敢贸然拨出去。  
而哈维也习惯了不跟卡西打电话的日子。  
他有太多其他事要忙，比如欧冠决赛。  
真奇怪，哈维想，他原来以为自己习惯不了的。

11.  
“请问国家队内部是在内讧吗？”  
“这次失败与皇马和巴萨球员不和是否有关系？”  
“请问这与法布雷加斯转会巴萨有关吗？”  
“请问你对明年的欧洲杯怎么看？普伊受伤了，请问你认为西班牙还是热门球队吗？”  
他面对着发布会对面一片闪光灯，感觉眼花。  
“这只是一场友谊赛，国脚们还远未从上赛季的疲惫中恢复过来。”博斯克的声音毫无波动地从他身边传来，“我与队内重要成员都时刻保持联络，队内没有内讧，一切都很好。”  
“即使是在拉莫斯推倒普约尔再扇了哈维一巴掌之后？”  
这个问题太无理了，他刚想张嘴回答。又有记者举起手来：  
“请问这与穆里尼奥发表的那些言论有关吗？”  
发布会结束了，卡西一个人开车回家。  
刚到家，邮箱里收到提示，是皇马发来的西班牙超级杯前的训练计划。  
操，他都差点忘了还有超级杯要打。欧洲杯预选赛前的友谊赛刚败给法国，他与哈维一场比赛没有任何的肢体接触已经被报社拿来说事了，他尽力在维持国家队表面的平衡，但是有些事情已经慢慢滑出了自己的控制。小法因终于成功转会巴萨而兴高采烈，队里的皇马球员跟他说话都多了一层冷漠和客气。  
远在利物浦的托雷斯和曼联的马塔小心翼翼地置身事外。  
“我和卡西的关系不算好，也不算差，简单来说就是没有任何关系。我觉得我们应该更关注明天的比赛。”  
屏幕上的哈维对记者说，表情一如既往地平静无波。他在出席赛前发布会，记者下一个问题转向了头发几乎掉光的瓜迪奥拉。  
伸手抓过遥控器，卡西“啪”关掉了电视。  
夜很深了，他一个人躺在巴塞罗那的酒店的大床上，窗外有爆竹声不停炸响，还有断断续续的歌声，这是极端球迷在努力骚扰他们，这些年客场比赛都是这样，他早已习惯。  
哈维看完皇马官方推特发出的训练视频，又往笔记上添了一些东西。短短几分钟已经能看出不少东西了，阿隆索看起来是状态最好那个，明天要记得提醒布斯克茨专心盯他；C罗看起来比正常时更阴郁一点，有几次传球失误；看起来穆里尼奥还是要打442，卡卡也许不会上？  
十二点到了，他习惯性看了一眼手机，一般这是瓜迪奥拉的查房时间，不过佩普已经不这么做很久了。  
被关成静音的手机显示有三个未接来电，是一个他非常熟悉的号码，尽管他没有把这个人存进这部手机的联系方式里。  
卡西通过谁拿到我新号码了？  
噢，用屁股都想得到。要不是已经晚了，他应该先打普伊电话把他骂一通。不过这位老朋友最近特别喜欢跟皮克以及小法在推特上互动，俨然已经混入年轻人阵营，不跟他这老人玩了。  
思考再三，他给对方发了一条短信：  
“明天见。”  
对方的回复几乎是瞬间就发了过来：  
“明天见。”  
然后一秒之后又一条：  
“晚安。”  
就像什么事都还没发生，他们还在国家队集训的营地里对对方说晚安。他们手上还没戴上队长袖标，劳尔和瓜迪奥拉也还没离开。  
哈维有些恍惚，原来已经过了这么久。  
他不愿意承认，但那一瞬间他原谅了所有的事，所有横贯在他们之间的，不同的俱乐部、不同的民族、不同的足球风格，诗人与政客，革命者与贵族，反叛者与嬉皮士。  
不过，也就仅仅那么一瞬间而已。

12.

西班牙超级杯上半时快结束时，法布雷加斯被拉莫斯狠踩一脚，摔倒在禁区里。

所有人一拥而上围住裁判要点球，拉莫斯举手嚷着说他没碰到小法。瓜迪奥拉在场边眉头紧锁，前两年围绕在他身边那种野心勃勃的气场在慢慢消退，取而代之的是烦闷与忧郁。

裁判没有理会，吹响了上半场比赛结束的哨音。

“今天的裁判水平可真高。”哈维在下场时路过穆里尼奥身边，故意提高了声音。

“当然，”穆里尼奥反唇相讥，“你总不能指望每场比赛的裁判都是赫宁吧？”

赫宁是当年斯坦福桥的裁判。哈维气得汗毛起立，普约尔把他拉走了，吃一张红牌不值得。

比嘴上功夫，穆里尼奥永远是赢家。

他们最终输掉了那场比赛，眼睁睁地看着对手捧起超级杯。小法因为那次踩踏，被队医要求养两个星期的伤。大家无精打采地离开诺坎普，超级杯后还有一整个夏天等着他们度过。

睡前，哈维蜷缩在被子里，被窝里有他的足球（卡西曾笑话了他很久不敢一个人睡，非得抱着一个足球），看着电视上回放着皇马的赛后发布会，卡西与穆里尼奥正装坐着一群记者面前。

“……法布雷斯斯的假摔差点影响了比赛进程……”

昏昏欲睡中这样一句话传入他耳朵，哈维一个激冷醒了。卡西正对着话筒说话，他的脸上没有任何表情：

“我们很高兴裁判做出了正确的判罚。”

哈维啪地一声关掉了电视。他转身想睡觉，但卡西的声音如同魔鬼一样在他耳边回荡，他几经犹豫，终于气愤压倒了一切，他掏出手机打电话给卡西。

电话响了很久，然后通了。

“你今天对记者说了什么？”哈维劈头盖脸地问，他从未像现在这样不冷静，连问好也没有说。

卡西没有说话。要是这在平时，哈维会冷静下来思考一下，因为这通常表示卡西已经非常为难或者愤怒了，但他通常选择把所有负面情绪压在心里，对外表现就是纯粹的沉默。

但今天不是。今天哈维的词典里没有冷静。

“你就站在那里！离塞斯克最多五米！你比裁判还看得清楚到底发生了什么！拉莫斯是你队友，塞斯克就不是你国家队队友了吗？”平时哈维从不打感情牌，但今天他把一切都豁出去了，“你想看着塞斯克被踩废，却对所有人说他在演戏吗？”

“哈维，我必须……这是为了我队伍好。”

“你是皇马的队长，但你还是国家队的队长！我们明年还有欧洲杯！”

卡西又沉默了，哈维仍喘着粗气，那是他刚刚一通大吼的结果。

“我只要穿着这身白衫，就必须捍卫皇马的利益。”

卡西最后说。

电话那边传来忙音，哈维挂了。

卡西闷闷地倒回床上，觉得他们的关系永远无法修补好了。

但他这么做、这么说，皇马球迷高兴。

他祈祷了一阵哈维会理解他，一切都会好起来。

他一直相信有令所有人都满意的解决方案。

然后三天后，世体刊登了哈维的一篇采访，里面他回应了皇马官方的说法。

“很遗憾，他们在比赛中表现得过于粗暴，特别是对法布雷加斯的蹬踏以及赛后抹黑，为他们的胜利带来了一层浓重阴影……我不认为皇马球迷会为他们的行为自豪。”

哈维这番明显是针对卡西言论的话引起了记者媒体的又一次狂欢，国家队不和传闻在欧洲杯预选赛开打前的一段时间尘嚣日上，卡西一段时间被记者堵得不敢出门，只好打发他的经纪人帮他买东西。

穆里尼奥打电话给卡西，要求他做出回应。卡西嘴上答应，然后一次次跟记者强调双方都没有错。

穆里尼奥把一切都看在眼里。

八月，国家队集训日开始的前一天，卡西在家泡着早起的咖啡，接到了博斯克打来的电话，然后忍受了老帅半个小时的训话，主要内容是不能让俱乐部的事情影响国家队，他这个队长要做好表率云云。

放下电话，门铃适时响起。

门前站着哈维。

他拖着一个拉杆箱，手里握着飞机票，显然是从巴塞罗那赶过来参加集训的。这是他们那次超级杯后第一次见面，上次说话还在电话里冲对方大吼。双方的表情都有些尴尬。

卡西侧身拉开门，让他进来。

哈维路过餐桌的时候毫不客气地拿起主人的咖啡喝了一口，然后把箱子拽进客房。

“你还在生我的气。”

两个人坐在客厅的沙发上，哈维陷进抱枕堆里，手上捧着卡西给他倒的咖啡。卡西喝着自己的那杯，身体前倾，那双棕色的眼睛看着他，平静地说道。

“对，我一点都不想看到你。”

卡西身子因这句话萎缩了一下。他张口想说什么，然后又把嘴巴合上了。

“但你还是来找我。”最后他说。

“老习惯真难改掉。”哈维不看他，盯着手里的咖啡。

这句话击中了卡西内心深处一些隐秘的地方，仿佛一条裂缝张开，有黑色的东西从中流出。

他身体前倾，伸手拿走了哈维手里的杯子，放在茶几上。

哈维总算将头抬起看了他一眼，眼睛里写满了非常复杂的情绪。

卡西伸出双手拽紧了哈维的领口。两人不知不觉间都站了起来。

“你没想道歉。”

“是你该道歉！”哈维反手扯住卡西上衣，有几颗纽扣崩裂开来。

“那你还来做什么？”

“你敢说不希望看到我来？我他妈连你身上有几根毛都清清楚楚！”

平时卡西会为哈维这种带性意味的话红透脸，但此刻他在火山爆发的边缘，于是顺着他的话骂回去：

“我看你是欠操！”

哈维毫无预兆地一巴掌打过来。卡西愣了两秒，拽着哈维的衣领向后猛推了一把，哈维跌回沙发上然后又滚到羊毛地毯上，咖啡被震翻了，一大片深色在哈维的衬衫上晕开。

然后哈维捡起地上的咖啡杯，将剩余咖啡泼了卡西一脸。

他们都不记得上次打架是什么时候了。可能是小时候为了争一件限量版马尔蒂尼签名球衣。但他们现在就像回到了十二岁，两个人要为面子和尊严，也许加上其他什么，狠狠打一架。

三分钟后客厅已经不剩什么完好的装饰品。他们的打架毫无章法，像两只幼狼互相撕咬，企图用身体各种部位来撞击对方。台灯和板凳都被踢翻了，哈维额头被茶几角刮出一道红痕，卡西头发上还有深棕色咖啡水滴在向下滴落，两个人的大腿手臂上都多了几块淤青。几分钟后，卡西凭借自己更强壮高大的身躯将哈维双手反剪在背后摁在地上，哈维则用脚一下下试图狠踢卡西。

两个人都急喘着粗气。诡异又浓厚的咖啡香气飘满了整个客厅。

哈维终于意识到自己动不了了。他扭过头向上看，卡西用膝盖压着他的背，将头低下来与哈维额头对着额头，两双眼睛都瞪大了。

“滚开，你不是我认识的伊戈尔。”哈维断断续续地说。

“你说什么？”卡西用膝盖顶了一下，挤出哈维肺里的空气，身下的人发出了小声的尖叫。

“我认识的伊戈尔，”哈维居然扯了一个轻蔑的笑出来，“不会当穆里尼奥的走狗！”

卡西将身体重心全部压到了哈维的背上，肺部高压引起窒息，逼出了哈维一声尖叫。

“你也是瓜迪奥拉的走狗罢了，我们彼此。”

卡西松开了他，有几秒钟几乎窒息的哈维趴在地上大口喘气，然后卡西发现自己哭了。

他不是有意的，只是打一架的感觉，如同毒水慢慢从体内排出。他不知道自己怎么就说出了刚才那些话，做出了那些动作，他也不知道自己是不是那个意思。哈维摇摇晃晃地跪坐起来，伸出双手搂住他的肩膀。

他们的距离很近，哈维的眼睛和过去一样大而美丽得惊人。他慢慢伸头去吻卡西流泪的眼睛，然后吻他的鼻子，再向下吻他的嘴唇，将舌头伸入他的口腔，舔着他的牙齿。

刚刚剧烈运动的火花在他们之间摩擦起电，卡西双手移动，隔着对方的牛仔裤一下一下地抚摸他双腿之间的器官，摸到那玩意开始涨大，对方气息开始不稳。

“去卧室。”哈维只能发出这样简单的指令。

他们发现这有点难做到。刚站起来卡西就直接扯开了哈维上衣所有的纽扣，没走几步哈维又拉开了卡西的裤子拉链，然后把比他高大的男人摁在就近的墙壁上吻到窒息，咬着他的喉结迫使他抬起头呻吟。火似乎要点燃半个宇宙。

他们到床上时衣服已经大部分不知所踪。卡西锤了哈维一拳，而哈维掐了一把他的乳尖作为报复。

疼痛是他们此刻最需要的东西。比舒适更加。他们上床就像刚刚打架的延续，哈维刚扒下卡西的内裤就开始将一根手指往对方的内穴里戳，没有丝毫润滑的过程让卡西疼得弯下了身子，死命咬住哈维的上唇，留下一道深深的红血印。

“死婊子！”卡西骂他。“我会把你操得想死！”

“来啊，现 在 来喊我婊子啊。”哈维把“现在”这个词咬得很重，卡西想起他们在场上喊对方的垃圾话。哈维一手握住他充血鼓胀的阴茎，上下移动起来，卡西想反驳的话被他伸入自己体内的第二根手指堵了回去，转化成一声惨叫。

“操！！！好疼！”

没有任何润滑，两边都不是很好受。哈维已经憋到快直接射在卡西腿上了，他动作太过粗暴，卡西伸出手开始狠掐哈维的胸部，一阵刺痛混着酥麻传入神经。

“你迫不及待了？就这么欠操？”感受到卡西的前液已经流了他一手，哈维提高音调盖过卡西的喘息。

“你呢，妓女？”卡西脸红得和碳火一般，汗水流下他的脖子，但嘴上仍然不放松，他把玩着哈维的胸部，就像他在摄像机前捏哈维的脸一样肆无忌惮。他一直很喜欢哈维这种肉肉的身材，好捏，“你的胸大到像一个被操怀孕的婊子知道吗？我能不能来玩一玩乳交？要多少钱？”

这种话他们平时只在黄片里看过，现在说出口来居然非常顺利。下流的场景刺激了两个人的想象力。事情开始彻底向深渊的方向滑去。

哈维抽出塞在卡西体内的两根手指，将它们塞入卡西的全是脏话的嘴巴里。他捅得很深，卡西反射性地开始干呕，泪水充盈了眼眶，身躯摆动，屁股后的小孔因为异物离开而一张一缩。

“你的屁股看上去很想吞下什么呢。”哈维低下头在卡西耳边呢喃，“你该看看你现在这浪荡的样子，屁股里不塞满男人那玩意就饥渴不安的母狗。”

卡西发出呜呜呜的声音，他的反应是又掐了一下哈维的乳头，现在哈维的胸部已经红得像被鞭打过一般了。

他们两人都不能再支持很久。哈维草草用卡西的唾液润滑了一下干涩的通道，匆匆忙忙把自己一捅而入。卡西的腿绞着他的脖子，漫长的窒息感。

在这种时候他突然想起了球场上的节奏。被自己把控的节奏。尽管他现在胸部真的很痛……当他做主导时，他能操纵其他人，能…………

去他妈的能不能吧。他现在不需要让卡西舒服。他一口啃在卡西肩膀上，开始又急又快地干起来。卡西的头砰地撞在床架上，他也没有管，而是没有章法地享用面前这人温暖狭小的甬道。

卡西的身躯随他的律动起伏，眼泪流进头发里，凌乱的呻吟与哼叫溢出他形状优美的嘴唇，一早被他咬成了深紫红色。

“你、啊……真他妈……啊啊啊，把我当泄欲工具，啊啊……用，是不是？”

“你他妈自找。”

哈维完全退出，然后一下子狠狠冲刺进最内部。卡西嗓子已经嘶哑，那一瞬间他几乎翻过白眼去。

然而他嘴角微微上扬，组成一个几不可见的笑。

“行，你泄欲工具……就……工具。”

哈维愣了一下，随后被他那句话刺激到一泻千里。他将自己埋在卡西的身体内部，腰部还在抖动。他伸出手捧住卡西的脸，卡西转过头来与他接吻，这回没有谁再咬人。

片刻的宁静。

“你还是我的伊戈尔。”哈维几不可闻地凑在卡西耳边说。

“噢，不是泄欲工具啦？”卡西声音仍然嘶哑，却带了久违的笑意。

“不是。”哈维的脸被卡西捏了捏。

“不过，你可是我的泄欲工具呢。”卡西把哈维翻过身来压住。

哈维无奈地笑笑：“这么快又想来？你性瘾患者？这几个星期没有我，是不是每天有四五个壮汉负责把你喂饱？”

“不，我每天看着你的照片撸一发。”今天他们两个人谁说话都不像自己，卡西将哈维的双手抬高过头顶然后单手摁住，居高临下地看着他，“倒是你，每天夜里都后穴空虚吧？想念我的大家伙了？”

他们兴奋得不太正常。

“别盯着我的胸看了，你这个大奶爱好者。”哈维扭着腰，“去脱衣舞店要点E杯金发蠢妞的那种类型吧？”

卡西翻了个白眼，“你他妈知道我从没去过！”

“是啊，所以你只能看着我可怜的胸来止渴了——”

哈维被噎住了，卡西直接把自己已经勃起的家伙塞进了他的嘴巴。

“快舔，到时候疼死的可不是我。”

哈维舔得不够认真，而卡西已经失去了耐心，一手拽着他亲爱的十几年朋友的头发就开始操他的嘴。他这位朋友的嘴唇是他怎么都玩不够的，厚实、性感、肉感，配上他带一些泪光的大眼睛，他哪里看得上什么脱衣舞女？

“你真美，我的小婊子。”卡西轻轻地说，“真开心我们今天把什么话都说开了，下一次我们能玩点其他的。比如……让你穿我球衣？”

“咳、咳……”卡西终于将他鼓胀的阴茎拿开了，哈维想说点什么反击，但他的声音嘶哑得就像黄片里那些被操过头的女人。

“你说对了，我还真喜欢你的胸。”卡西用手把玩着他两边胸部，然后将它们勉强聚拢起来，摩擦着他带着哈维自己的唾液的阴茎。他的胸被摩擦得一片通红，又痒又麻，还有一些奇异的快感，让他过了不应期的器官又开始慢慢抬头。

“你他妈要做就快点，帮我一下！”手被固定，小兄弟得不到抚慰，快把他逼疯了。

“我们还有一整天。”卡西认真地看着他的眼睛，摩擦他胸部的频率却没有减慢，“你爽吗？”

“……”

“太敏感了，你像个处女一样。”

哈维今天第一次红了脸，卡西放过了他的胸口，手指插入他的入口，俯下身亲吻他的喉结与锁骨。

“你永远是我的哈维。”卡西小声说，这句话洗去了所有的戏谑与调戏，认真得仿佛一句话便能直达永恒。


End file.
